


The Good, the Bad, and the OZ Drabble Tree

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [12]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well, Double Drabble, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: Double drabble for Tree #14 @ oz_wishing_well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

"You're pissy tonight," Chris said, with a thread of admiration.

"Am not," Toby said, petulant.

"Yeah," Chris insisted, sucking hard on the head of Toby's cock. "What's got you worked up, baby?"

"Stop fucking calling me that," Toby snapped, digging his heel into Chris's side.

"Piss-y," Chris repeated. He spat on his fingers, sliding them down between Toby's legs. "Angie'd get pissed off --"

Toby pushed at Chris's forehead, ignoring how Chris's eyes narrowed.

"Like I want to hear about her," Toby said, twisting, closing his thighs. 

"Story's got a happy ending," Chris said, laughing. "I'd go down on her 'til she was **smiling** again."

"Uh huh," Toby said, palming his cock. "How nice for her."

Chris smirked. "Nice for me, you mean. Bonnie got real pissy right before her period, too." He wiggled his fingers, still pressed up against Toby's asshole. "You on the rag, baby?"

"Fuck you," Toby answered.

"Don't have time," Chris replied. "But I'm gonna eat you out." He nudged closer. "C'mon, lemme get my tongue in there." Kissing down Toby's thigh, Chris licked around his fingers. "Just wanna... lick..."

Toby's legs fell open, surrendering to Chris's seeking tongue, warm and slick against his skin.  



End file.
